An automotive vehicle is typically equipped with a variety of safety systems designed to protect an occupant during a crash event. One of the primary or passive safety systems includes a seat belt safety system which automatically activates during an impact event. The seat belt safety system may include a variety of features such as a retractor and a pretensioner in addition to a webbing designed to lay across a vehicle occupant's lap and across the occupant's chest. The seat belt safety system's purpose is to secure the occupant within the seat and within the vehicle cabin during a crash event, sudden acceleration, or deceleration.